


Lost Hope

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: BDSM mentions, Bad ending Au, Chains, Dark, Emmet is scared and broken, M/M, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Rape, Rex is a big jerk, no happy ending, non-con, relationship, tw noncon, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: He took me. Kidnapped me. Tortured me. He's my master, I am his pet. And I can never leave.Very Bad Ending AU





	Lost Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is a dark fanfic, please note that before reading. If you choose to go forward even knowing it's dark, then it's your own choice. This is not for kids under 18.

**Losing Hope**

The days were long and horrible on the Rex-Celsior, ever since Ourmomageddon happened, Rex had held Emmet prisoner on his ship. He was going to throw him into the void and on Dry-ar where he suffered. But he had a better idea. Keep Emmet on the ship and break him in a much more desirable way. He also drove them out of the Sys-tar System. Going instead to the Fynnrummvian Cluster, rather than near the space beyond the Stair-gate. In the man’s own words, ‘he’d rather not Emmet get any ideas about escaping and running back to his a-hole friends’.

Currently the Master Builder was chained up in Rex’s room. He said a dungeon was too far away to keep a proper eye on his Emmet. Even if Rex was out most mornings to work and keep money coming into their home. Emmet was naked, saved for a sexy slave outfit Rex forced him into after forcibly sedating him before chaining the Master Builder down into the floor of Rex’s personal quarters.

If Emmet was good, he’d get to sleep on the bed with Rex, but after trying to escape last time he’s been grounded to the floor, with hardly any clothes, and a cock cage around his aching member. The BDSM was Rex’s personal way of punishing Emmet when he’d been very bad, and trying to run away, very bad.

Emmet rubbed his eyes. “I wanna go home.” He whimpered.

“Oh my sweet pet, you are home, didn’t I remind you of that last night?” Rex said darkly from the entrance of the bedroom.

Emmet whimpered and curled up on himself.

Rex smirked as he stalked over and picked up Emmet by the back of the younger male’s neck.

Emmet whimpered and waited for Rex to do what he wanted. He learned quickly after his first escape attempt that Rex will do whatever he wants to him to get him to behave. He smacked him around the room for a while during that first punishment. Before ending on a very long spanking on his bare ass and forbidding Emmet from having any clothes on his body.

The second time Emmet wound up with a dislocated shoulder that Rex purposefully didn’t set for an entire hour before making it right. The other punishment was a short whipping. Not with a full whip, but a short one, it left welts all over Emmet’s back for a week. As well as no clothes.

The third time was horrible. After the physical abuse, Rex had raped Emmet for the first time, leaving the poor younger man nothing more than a sobbing mess on the floor. Again naked, his only ‘clothing’ was his chain. Rex preferred to have Emmet naked when being punished.

The last attempt was the most recent one, two days ago. Emmet had been doing so well, he was almost let off his leash, he’d keep the collar on; Emmet could walk around, and not be in the rooms. But he’d messed up, tried to get out. Now he was back to scantly any clothes, and now it's time for punishment. Rex threw Emmet onto the bed and the smaller male whimpered.

“You know the rules pet, and you know what’s to come for your punishment.” Rex smirked darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

“M-master please,” Emmet begged as he felt the tears beginning to fall.

“Oh pet, if you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it to begin with.” He smirked darkly and forced the scanty clothes off Emmet and began to rape his pet. With very little prep. Making it very painful for the forcibly submitting male, but that’s what Rex wants. To hurt Emmet for being a very bad boy.

Emmet cried and begged as Rex raped him, leaving handprint bruises on Emmet’s hips. Some were faded and others were much more fresh, Rex liked being rough. But oh his favorite thing to do was just hear Emmet scream. Even when punishing the poor male.

“Master, please, please,” Emmet begged. The cock cage was preventing him from cumming, even as Rex came twice already.

“You’ll cum once you’ve been punished pet, and since you were so good and slept on the floor without complaint the last two days. You can sleep curled up on the bed with me tonight.” Rex praised his pet as he came one last time and moved Emmet’s ass to be smacked.

Emmet cried, the one thing he hated about spankies is that it made him so much harder. He never knew he liked such a thing until Rex spanked him that first time. Rex gave him thirty spankings before saying that it was enough for Emmet and released his cock from the cockcage and Emmet exploded all over the sheets with a loud shout.

“Master,” he whimpered as he almost fell into the cum coated sheets. Rex stopped him and removed the sheets, before moving a blanket to cover the shivering Emmet. Whenever Emmet misbehaved, Rex also did starve him a little bit. But never more than two days maximum, he doesn’t want Emmet to lose his adorable pudge.

“Have you learned your lesson again pet?” Rex asked as he pet Emmet’s hair. Moving his own body to encompass Emmet’s, a bit easy given his much larger and more chiseled features.

“Yes Master,” he whimpered and wished this wasn’t so horrible. At least when he behaved Rex was nice, and even on the off days Rex always fed him. Unless he tried to escape, like he’s done previously.

The longest Emmet’s gone without food was three days, it was horrible. He’d tried to eat quickly after getting the privilege back, but he’d upset his stomach and ended up just throwing up. Rex pet Emmet’s head, hearing the whimpering Emmet did as he remembered the last time he went without food.

“Don’t worry my pet, first thing in the morning you’ll get some waffles in the kitchen with me.” Rex grinned as he moved to get some sleep, with Emmet curled up like the pet he is next to him.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

The next day went as Rex told Emmet, breakfast in the kitchen, some nice steaming hot waffles. Emmet ate his on the floor, while Rex ate at the table. He does take the Master/Pet thing to a whole level, he doesn’t like Emmet believing that he has any opinions that matter.

Well not completely, Rex does listen. He just wants to forcibly keep Emmet by his side for all time. Perhaps in another time he would’ve done something different, but in this one. Rex plans on keeping Emmet by his side forever. No matter what.

Perhaps when the opportunity arises, Rex can finally break the last of Emmet’s want to leave. Once that happens, the chubby Master Builder will forever remain his.

Rex hummed as he drank his coffee and Emmet ate his waffles without utensils.

“If your good pet, you might get your clothes back,” Rex mentioned off handedly between sipping on coffee.

Emmet whimpered as he ate his food. He likes having clothes on. Maybe he’ll get lucky and get some pants. Or at least a very large shirt.

Rex smirked and resumed eating his own waffles. It’s been months since Ourmomageddon and everyone but Rex and Emmet being sent into the Bin of Stor-age. Emmet won’t be rescued, Rex knows this, but he likes keeping away from trouble just in case. He doesn’t wanna chance losing his precious pet.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

It wouldn’t be until one more month later that Emmet will finally stop trying to leave. He can’t escape his master, so why bother trying. At the exact same moment he thought this, explosions could be heard all over the ship. Emmet whimpered and curled up on the bed, he moved a blanket to cover himself. Even if Rex is mad at him for covering up when he wasn’t given permission; it doesn’t mean he’s not scared of something attacking him.

“I found him!” A hauntingly familiar female voice shouted and came into the bedroom.

Emmet nervously moved to look out and saw Lucy and all his friends. Along with some of the Sys-tar inhabitants. “Lucy?” Emmet whispered in shock, then pulled the blanket further around himself. He’s not decent, and Rex hasn’t given him clothes yet for good behavior.

“Oh Emmet,” she whispered and ran forward and hugged her best friend. So happy to see him, but she hasn’t taken the time to see in depth at the state her friend was in. She pulled back and was horrified. Emmet was completely naked save for the blanket over him and the metal collar and chain around his neck. He was coated in bruises with all kinds of fading markers, from sickly green-yellows to the freshest of red welting. He was even skinnier than before, not by much, but it was noticeable to Lucy. “Let’s get you out of here before Rex comes back.” She said.

“I can’t, Master will hurt me if I try to leave again,” Emmet told her.

Lucy was horrified at that word Emmet said. Rex made Emmet call him? “We’re leaving,” she told him and broke the chains.

Emmet whimpered at that and started to cry. “Come on Emmet, let’s go home.” Lucy picked him up and met up with the others outside the room. All of them trying to get back to the ships to escape back to the Sys-tar System.

Emmet kept whimpering even as they began to escape, beating back all the raptors that were trying to stop them. Emmet was terrified, Rex will come for him, that won’t change. During that first escape, he’d thought he’d gotten so far away, but he was wrong. Rex found him easily and promptly dragged him back.

“Emmet please be quiet, we have to get off before Rex gets back.” Unikitty begged her terrified friend as she beat back more raptors.

“Can’t leave, he won’t like it,” Emmet whimpered.

“We just have to get off before he notices.” Batman said.

“That’s actually a lot harder than you’d imagine,” a cruel voice said from above them on his jetpack. Rex came home quickly after getting notified by the sensors in Emmet’s collar that it had been removed without Rex’s consent. His arms were crossed and his eyes a very cruel look in them. Perhaps scaring them away will be necessary when the time comes.

“You! You demon! What’ve you done to Emmet?” Lucy roared and made her signature warhammer to attack him.

Rex easily destroyed the weapon and smacked her back down to the floor of his ship with extreme force.

“No,” Emmet whimpered.

The others began to attack as well. But Rex  _ easily _ beat them back and destroyed their builds; and the raptors began to circle them menacingly.

Emmet whimpered a bit louder, he doesn’t want them gone. Master will kill them if they don’t stop! “M-master please stop!” Emmet begged.

“Why should I my pet?” Rex demanded as he finished beating the royal couple.

“Please! They took me! I didn’t choose to leave!” Emmet cried out, tears falling down his face.

Rex looked at Emmet pointedly at that and raised a brow. “And how do I know you’re not lying to me?” He demanded.

“I…. I don’t wanna leave Master.” Emmet said with a whimper.

Rex’s brow rose more. “Prove it.” He demanded as the others watched on in horror as Emmet let go of the blanket that he’d been using to hide his naked form from them. Emmet got onto his knees and  _ crawled _ over to Rex’s hovering form. The man moved closer to the ground to view his submissive pet up close. Emmet was crying silently as he arrived before his Master and nuzzled his boots, before actually licking them.

Rex smirked darkly. Emmet was his. He’s finally broken. “Good boy. Now then, since you were so good and didn’t willingly escaped. You won’t be punished. But what to do with these trespassers on my ship?” He smirked at them all.

“Please don’t hurt them.” Emmet begged as he waited where he was for his orders.

“Hmm, no I don’t think I will hurt them. Not just for you my pet, but there’s another way to keep them away.” He smirked darkly as everyone glared at him. Angry at him for daring to destroy such a sweet and pure person like Emmet.

“Let Emmet go you monster!” Lucy demanded.

“Now why would I ever do that?” He smirked. “I know what’s best for him. Heh or should I say myself?”

“What?” Benny snapped, in a rare moment of anger.

“There is no way you two are the same person!” Sweet Mayhem snapped.

Rex smirked and moved a hand to style Emmet’s hair like his and moved his to change it back to Emmet’s style.

The change, seeing how similar they were was very horrifying. It brought ice to the veins of those who knew Emmet closest.

“If you still don’t believe me, look into my eyes.” Rex told them.

Lucy looked away, but Benny and BC/GC did and they were horrified to see Emmet’s eyes looking at them through this monster’s form. As did the others when they finally did so, even Lucy. They can’t deny that this is Emmet, a horrifying version of him, but Emmet nonetheless.

“So what are you a clone?” Watevra demanded.

“I’m Emmet from the future, all grown up and edgy. Isn’t that what you wanted Lucy?” Rex demanded as he looked at the former punk goth.

“I wanted to protect him!” She argued.

“And look how well that worked out.” He snapped and then smirked as he pet Emmet’s head and changed their respective hair back to their normal styles. “Doesn’t matter, I won’t let him go. Now or ever. And with this information in mind. I think it’s time I get you all off my ship.” He smirked and forced them off his home/ship. Lucy looked back at Rex and said.

“Someday I’ll find you and rescue Emmet.” She said.

“I don’t think so. You won’t ever see us again after this.” Rex smirked.

“Goodbye Lucy, for what it’s worth I do have to thank you for finally making me change enough to become the man I am today.” Rex smirked.

Lucy was going to attack him, but they were jettisoned into space where Watevra turned into a ship to save them. Lucy wanted to go back, only for them to all watch in horror as the ship was engulfed in a blue glow and transported through time. Rex was right, they’ll never see them again.

“No,” she whispered and started to cry. “Emmet… I’m so sorry.”

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

When they were in a different period of time, or more like another area of space where the group wasn’t located. Rex relaxed and took Emmet back to his room.

“Such a good pet, so willing to stay, finally learning your true place.” Rex grinned and gave Emmet a new leather collar. Same technology in it, but this time it’s much more comfortable to wear.

“Yes master,” Emmet said softly.

“Get some rest, I’ll be making you a nice dinner tonight, and perhaps a new shirt for you.” Rex grinned as he hummed away while going to do these things.

Emmet cried silently. He’s Rex’s now and forever, he can never leave.

Nothing was awesome anymore, but Rex Dangervest was happier than he’s been in a long time. Nothing is awesome for everyone else, but it is for him. And that’s how he plans to keep things. Forever.


End file.
